Stars Align
by ohhcarlitos
Summary: Kendall & Logan have feelings for each other but Logan's dad disapproves. (one sentence summary bc thats basically all its about, but i promise the story is gonna be a great one.) full story all in logan's pov ; KOGAN! ((Its sortve a romance story but i just put friendship bc they treat each like friends for the majority of the story)) rating MIGHT go up to 'M' in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new Kogan story! It's been forever since i've wrote but now that summer has started I am going to write more & more. I am going to try & write longer chapters because in my last story it was really short. [im not that creative so the chapter names are not gonna be named.] And before I forget,**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own any big time rush member mentioned in this story, but i wish i did & i possibly will sometime in the future, if ya get what I'm saying ****;)**

**(I'm sorry for any spelling errors or weird words instead of what its supposed to be, this spelling thing on my computer messes things up sometimes.)**

**But anyways, enough with the talking, so let's get on with the story ****shall we? :)**

* * *

"Come on! This party is gonna be epic!" John told me.

"Yeah. Come on Logan. Just come with us. Please." Carlos smiles, stuffing some of his lunch in his mouth.

I just shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. Im not that into parties you know. And besides, I don't even know if my parents would let me."

"Wow!" Paul practically shouted, "You just keep making excuses."

"Am not!" I defend myself.

"This is the first party we have been invited to in a long time and you are just going to pass up the opportunity like that?" Carlos asks.

"Fine. I guess I will go. But if anything happens I am blaming you guys." I pointed to all of them.

"Yay!" They all high five each other in victory.

* * *

We all pulled up to Kendall's house where the party was held. It was really loud inside, music blasting from all sides of the house, a bunch of teenagers drinking and making out. This party actually did seem fun.

"Hey guys!" Kendall and his group of friends made their way over to us.

"Stay cool." I heard John whisper, "Hey!"

"Welcome to the best party of the year. Glad you can make it!" He started, "Drinks and stuff are over there. No going through that hall or else i will have to kick you out, and you wouldn't want that would you?" He asked.

We all shook our heads no.

"Well then, that's basically all you need to know." He smiled, "Have fun!" They all walked away, disappearing into the large crowd.

"Let's go party!" Paul says, making his way into the middle of the crowd.

"I think I'm just going to get a drink." I say. I go over to the counter and pour myself a glass of punch. I decide to stay over there until the party is over, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Hey. Why don't you go join your friends over there?" Kendall comes over, pointing to my friends.

"Ehhh. I don't know." I look at him.

He looks back at me, "Go enjoy yourself! Why stand over here all alone when you can be having fun and dancing?" He nudges my arm with his shoulder.

"I'm fine standing here." I reply.

"Come on." He says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over into the crowd with no warning. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to of. "Why don't you dance?" He asks.

"I'm not a big fan of dancing. It's just not what I do." I shrug. I start to head back over to the drink area again when I feel a hand grab onto my arm. "What are you doing?"

"You seem so bored over there. I'm pretty sure you will have more fun over here." He insists.

"Why do you care so much about what I do anyways? We never talked before and I'm just a 'small little nerd' as people like to tell me."

He just shrugged his shoulders and let go of my arm, "I just like to see people have a good time, but if you don't want to then I guess I can't do anything about it." He turned around and walked over to his friends.

* * *

I sat down and ate my lunch quietly while my friends chatted away about the party yesterday. "Hey Logan," Carlos said like it was a question, "what were you doing yesterday?"

"What do you mean? I was at the party with you. I couldn't have been doing a lot that you didn't see." i chuckled, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"More like hear." Paul said, "What were you and Kendall talking about?"

"Nothing much. He just wanted me to have a good time so he brought me to they dance floor and tried to make me to dance. But I wasn't in the mood for dancing so I went back to get a drink." I explained.

"Do you like him?" John asked.

I almost spit out my juice when he asked that. My eyes got wide, "Why would you think that?"

"We saw you Logan." Carlos said, "we were actually watching you. The way you looked at him is way different from the way you look at everyone else. Yeah, we saw everything you did. The way you tried to avoid eye contact."

"So, I'm a shy person." I interrupted.

John smiled, "okay, that is true. But you don't avoid eye contact unless you like someone. You told us yourself, remember? That one time when we thought you liked Carlos, we asked if you did and you said, and I quote, 'I don't like him. If I did like him then I would have tried to avoid him, which I didn't.'" He laughed, "Thought I would forget huh?"

"Whatever." I said, taking a final bite off my sandwich.

"Logan likes Kendall, Logan likes Kendall." Carlos teased like he was a first grader. When he was saying that, Kendall happened to walk by and take a glance at me. I was wondering what he was thinking. Just as I was begging Carlos to stop, he winked and smiled at me, then walked away. i blushed a deep shade of red and covered my face with my hands.

"You two would make a cute couple. Just saying." Paul said, nudging my arm. I stood up and made my way to the trash can to throw my luck away. Too embarrassed to talk to anyone, I made my way to my next class, gym. Kendall was in the same class as me, which made me nervous. What will he say about what Carlos said? Will he even want to talk to me? It was stupid things to worry about but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

"Okay class, we are going to be playing dodge ball today. You can pick your own teams." Our teacher announced. "Well, don't just stand there. Go and pick."

I hated dodgeball. I would always be picked last. Not only that, but I was everybody's target. I know that's the whole point of the game, to hit the other player and get them out, but it seemed like everybody would try to purposely hurt me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. "Huh?" I asked.

"I said, do you want to be on our team?" Kendall had asked, smiling.

I looked confused, "Uhhhhh… sure?" I answered, realizing it sounded more like a question. He dragged me over to the court with him. As I was looking at the other team, I noticed them all in a group, whispering. They would occasionally glance at me. I wondered what they were talking about.

Then they all lined up, ready to run and get the balls from the middle of the court. Soon, the whistle blew and their team got most of the balls on their side.

"Three, two, one!" A member from the other team yelled and next thing I knew, all the dodge balls come flying at me and I was knocked hard to the floor. The teacher blows his whistle and runs over to me while the other team just laughs.

"Hey!" I heard Kendall yell. "What was that for?" He came to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry. They're just jerks." He apologized even though he didn't do anything wrong. I walked, more like was carried, over to the bleachers with him and just sat there for the rest of the period. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just my stomach and face hurts very badly. But other then that I am fine." I smiled, well at least tried to. "And you don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong."

"No. It's not fine. You are just gonna let them hit you with those heavy balls like that? You could have been seriously hurt Logan." He says concerned.

"I have a question that I want to ask you." I say. He nods, letting me know it's okay to proceed, "why me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we barely talked before the party and all of a sudden you're making conversations with me and just now how you helped me and stuff. I was just wondering. Why do you care about the things I do and what happens to me? Nobody cares about me except my friends. Everybody else is just jerks to me, so what makes you want to be my friend?" I explained.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You're different and I guess I like that about you." He smiled at me. I got butterflies in my stomach. His smile is so cute. "Hey, I know we just started talking and all, so this my sound weird but," he paused, "would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? Wait no. I mean, not date, just hangout. You know, because we are just friends and not…. you know what, I should stop talking."

Did he just ask me to hangout with him? Kendall Knight, the popular guy, wants to hang out with a loser like me?

"You know it's okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to." He broke the silence.

I guess I was taking too long to answer, "No, I would love to hangout with you. Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking to this little diner near my house. I love their food." He chuckled.

"That sounds great. And since tomorrow is Saturday I won't have anything to do anyways." I was very excited for tomorrow for some reason. I couldn't believe Kendall asked me to hangout. I would have never expected him to do something like that. I mean, we only started talking like, what, yesterday? Our teacher blew his whistle once again, letting us know that class is over.

Me and Kendall headed back to the locker room and changed into our regular clothes, me struggling a little to get my shirt on. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said when i was done changing, picking up my bag and walked towards my final class of the day when all of a sudden Kendall stopped me.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Umm. Sure." I said, taking a piece of paper out of my bag and writing my number down then giving it to him. He tore that paper in half and did the same but gave it to me. "Thanks." I said, putting the paper back in my bag.

"You're welcome. I'll text you." He smiled at me. I nodded my head and waved goodbye, then proceeded to my next class.

* * *

**Such a happy ending of the chapter huh? Ahah. Well, don't forget to review and tell me if you liked this and if I should continue this story. I will try and update at least twice a week if you guys want more. Fingers crossed that it actually happens! [And no I am not going to kidnap the boys, I was just kidding.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, this one is a little shorter then the last but it's all gonna be okay. I promise. Hah. I'm not gonna do a lot of talking so here we go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_From: Kendall_**

_Hey! :) I'm about to leave to be ready._

I hopped out of the shower and picked out the clothes I would be wearing for our first date, well, not really a date, just hanging out I guess.

The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs to answer it. "Hey Kendall." I greeted shyly.

He smiled, nodding at me, "hi Logan. You ready for our date?" I stood there with my eyes wide in shock. Did Kendall Knight just call this a date? Does this mean we are gonna go out soon? With all these questions running through my head, Kendall spoke up, "I mean, hangout. Are you ready for us to hangout?" He rephrased, laughing nervously

"Yes. I am more than ready." I smiled back at him, "Mom! Dad! I am leaving!" I said as I rushed out of the door, too excited to wait for a reply. Once we got settled into the car, I had realized I forgot my phone on my desk in my bedroom. "Oh. I'll be right back. I must have left my in my room. It'll be just a second." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

When I entered the house I walked to my room and grabbed my phone, and as I was making my way to the door, I heard my parents arguing. I tried my best to ignore all the comments his dad was making but one stood out of all of them.

"I did not waste 18 years of my life to raise a faggot." His dad yelled

Did my dad really think of me as just a faggot? I was on the verge of crying while i eavesdropped a little more on my parents conversation. I can't believe what I just heard.

I tried to pull myself together as best as I can and not shed any tears. Kendall could not see me cry, especially not now. I headed back to the car and sat back into the passenger seat. "I'm back." I said, smiling. A tear had escaped my eye and I tried to wipe it away quickly before Kendall saw.

"Is everything okay? Are you crying?" He looked at me worried.

I look anywhere but at him, "Yeah. Everything is good. I just have allergies. That's all." I looked at him to make sure he believed me. He looked like he was about to say something, but then quickly closed his mouth and just nodded. He then started up the car and drove down the driveway, and headed towards the diner.

The drive was quiet. We got the diner and sat down on opposite sides of the booth. Kendall decided to break the silence, "you know, if there is ever anything wrong you can just tell me." I just nodded. The waitress came over and took our orders. "So, how are you?" Kendall asked, another attempt to start a conversation.

"Good." I answered, "and you?"

"Amazing." He smiled brightly. "You know what, I would actually really love to help you with whatever is wrong. When I first picked you up you were all happy but when you came back from getting your phone, you looked like you were about to cry. Whatever happened to make you sad, just tell me. I won't judge you." I nodded at him again. I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad had said. Did he really mean it? I found myself on the verge of crying again. I looked down, fidgeting my hands, trying not to make eye contact with Kendall. All he did was sigh, "I know whatever happened is really bothering you. I really don't like seeing you like this. What is wrong Logan? Please tell me. I want to help you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "it's really stupid. Don't worry about it."

"I am going to worry about it Logan. I don't like seeing you so sad. I want to see you happy. No tell me. What's the matter?" He reached over the table and lifted my chin up so that we made eye contact. He stared into my eyes, "and do not lie to me." I took another breathe and looked back down at my hands. "Look at me please." He said.

"My dad called me a faggot." I whispered.

"What? I can barely hear you."

"My dad said that he did not waste 18 years of his life to raise a faggot like me. My dad doesn't want me anymore. He hates me now." I said, a couple tears running down my face.

Kendall gasped, "you know it isn't true. He car-"

"I heard it Kendall. With my own two ears. He doesn't care about me anymore."

"He's just shocked. He doesn't mean it. He does care about you. He might not be showing it now but deep down he does, okay?"

I wipe my eyes, "Okay."

The waitress comes over and brings us our food. "Now let's enjoy this food." We both ate our breakfast, having little conversations about random things.

After we finished our food we drove back to my house.

"Hey Kendall?" I said, breaking the silence, "Would you like to spend the night at my house?" It was a stupid question to ask.

"I would love to. I just have to tell my mom." He answered as we pulled up my driveway. "I'll text you and tell you what she says. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later maybe."

"Hopefully she'll say yes." He smiled. "I'm going to go now so I can ask. Goodbye Logan! And don't pay attention to what your dad says. Don't let it get to you."

"I won't. Goodbye Kendall." I got out the car and headed into the house.

Once I closed the door I was greeted by my mom and dad in the kitchen. "Hi. How was it?" My dad asked, acting like he cared.

"It was good." I said dully, "I'm going in my room."

"Would you like to tell us about it?" My mom asked.

"No." I answered, then headed up the stair into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**So I threw in a little bit of protective Kendall & Sassy Logan in there huhhh? Hahah. Okay, so like always, please review on how you're liking it so far, if you are which I really hope you are! And I'll talk to you guys later :) Adios! [no i do not speak spanish that is probably the only thing i know in spanish]**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey! I'm back with another chapter :) This one has (in my opinion) a lot of detail at the end, for what reason? I don't know. Hahah I literally wrote the majority of this chapter at like 2:30 in the morning so I'm sorry if it's not that great but I have a feeling you'll like it ;)) Well, enjoy my friends!

* * *

I decided to get my mind off of things and just take a nap. After about what feels like a 10 hour nap, I get up and check my phone. I have 10 missed calls and 7 texts from Kendall. I open up the messages and it basically all says his mom said yes to sleeping over. He seemed really excited which made me smile. I decided to call him back.

"Hello?" A voice of what seems a happy person answered.

"Hi Kendall."

"My mom said yes! I don't know why but I'm really excited."

"I am too." I laugh, "When are you coming over?"

"Is around 9:00 sound good? I was waiting for you to answer but you never did so yeah." He said.

I glanced at the clock, 7:26PM. "Sorry, I was taking a nap. But yeah, that sounds perfect. See you then?"

"Wow. You take long naps," He chuckles, "but yeah. I'm going to leave in about an hour. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay Kendall." I laugh at how excited he sounds. "Bye." We hang up and I lay on my bed, turning on the computer. I open up Facebook and see a couple of messages from my friends.

_"How did the date with Kendall go?" _Carlos had sent.

"Date? What are you talking about?" I replied.

_"I know Logan. You don't have to lie. I was driving to your house to see if you wanted to hang out this morning and I saw Kendall knocking at your door, dressed a little nicer than usual. I left to give you two your privacy." _Carlos typed.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't even a date, we were just hanging out. We ate at this diner near his house. It was really good." I sent.

_"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Logan ;)" _

"I'm not lying! You can even ask him."

_"Whatever :). Do you want to hang out with me tonight? And actually hang out ;) Lol."_

I sighed, "I did actually hang out with Kendall, it wasn't a date. But anyways, I can't tonight."

_"Awwww :( why not?" _

"Because Kendall is coming over and he is going to sleepover." I smiled and pushed send.

_"Well… maybe I can come over and sleepover with you guys!"_

My smile faded, "But Carlos, I kind've just want him here. And I don't think he was planning on anyone else be here."

_"Then can we at least hang out tomorrow? We only hang out at school and that's no fun."_

"Okay Carlos. We can, whatever you want to do we will do, as long as it isn't violent and one of us could possibly get hurt."

_"Yay! I have a perfect idea of what we could do! It's gonna be so much fun :)"_

"What is it?"

"_It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow. ;)"_

"Well, I guess it's gonna be fun. :)"

_"Yeah it is. Well, have fun on your date tonight with Kendall."_

"Aahah. I will :)"

I shut off the conversation and closed my laptop. I sat in my room and watched tv until Kendall arrived.

**30 minutes later…**

I heard the doorbell ring & ran downstairs to go answer the door. "Who is it?" I yelled, although I already knew who it was.

"It's Kendall!" The other person yelled from the other side of the door.

I smiled and unlocked the door, opening it to see a smiling kendall. "Hi, you can come in now. It must be cold out there huh?" I chuckled, trying to start conversation as he stepped in and took off his shoes.

"Yeah. Where should I put my shoes?" He asked, picking them up off the ground.

"Oh. You can put it in my room, come on." I headed off up the stairs and into the first door, "It's not that big but it's cozy." I smiled.

He set his shoes down near the closet along with his little backpack he had brought, "I like it." He pointed to the walls, "No posters I see." I just nodded, "Why not?" He asked.

I assumed he had millions of posters on his wall, "I don't know, I guess I'm just a boring person." I laughed and felt my stomach grumble, "You hungry? We have pizza in the kitchen if you want."

"Sure," he said, "I guess I was too excited to come here so I didn't eat before I left." He smiled at me.

We left my room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the half full pizza box and set it on the counter where Kendall had taken a seat, "Is Sprite okay?" I said as I opened the fridge to see that's the only soda we had. I looked up and he nodded at me. I took out two cans and put it on the counter. I grabbed two plates from the cabinet and handed one to Kendall, "Here you go."

He took the plate and set it down in front of him, "Thank you." He smiled. As we took out the slices of pizza we wanted, he asked, "you didn't eat with your parents?"

My smile dropped, "no, I've been kind've avoiding my dad since I came home. Been in my room ever since."

"Oh. Well, this is some good pizza isn't it?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." I nodded, "After this want to go to my room & just hang out on the computer and watch tv or something?"

"Sounds fun." He smiled once again.

After we were finished with our food, we took our drinks upstairs and turned on the tv, watching Drake and Josh. "I love this show. It's so funny." He said, "oh, do you want me to close the door?"

"Sure." I answered, watching him get up and shut the door. We watched tv and watched videos and stuff on the computer for about an hour and a half. "It's getting kind've late," I said, yawning, "want to head to bed now?"

"I'm gonna go change, these clothes aren't that comfortable to sleep in." He said, walking over to his backpack and grabbing out some basketball shorts and a white t shirt, "Where is your bathroom?"

"It's just across the hall," I replied, getting up and showing him, "Here you go. I'll be in the room." He nodded and closed the bathroom door. I headed to the end of the hall and trapped an extra blanket from the cabinet. I went back into the room and set it down on the floor next to the bad, grabbing a pillow off the bed and putting it on top of the blanket.

"Hey there," Kendall said, closing the door behind him, stuffing his old clothes into the backpack. "Thank you for setting up my area." He said about to sit on the floor.

"No no no," I put my hand up, stopping him, "You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep down here. You're the guest and I want you to feel like you're right at home."

"Then I guess nobody is going to sleep on the floor." He smiled. "I'll sleep with my head towards the tv and you can sleep the other way. If you don't want me sleeping on the floor, I guess we'll just have to both sleep on the bed."

I picked up the blanket and headed it to him since the blanket at the end he was sleeping on was tucked into the mattress.

We both got settled into the bed and talked for a few minutes, me yawning a few times. "Goodnight Logan." I heard him say, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Kendall, don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled, he laughed at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm not a little kid Logan." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit, "Okay Kendall, goodnight big boy." I reached over and turned off the lamp. I was knocked out in what felt like a couple of seconds.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I guess I had forgot to turn it off the night before. 7:30AM. I looked up to see if Kendall was still sleeping, only to be shocked, that he had taken his backpack and left.

* * *

Ooohhhhh, where did he go? I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, but, like always... Review and tell me where you think he went or why he left and of course if you are liking the story would like me to update another. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update, just so much is going on right now I didn't really have time to write. But I made this chapter a long one so it sortve makes up for the delay. I don't know if this will make sense towards the end but just accept it because I've never written a story like this. But anyways, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush unless you're talking about the posters on my wall then I do own them ;)**

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to actually stay at my house." I thought to myself.

I picked up my phone to check the time and saw a message from Kendall: _Hey Logan :)_

I ignored it and turned on the tv.

"Logan! I made you some breakfast! Come down and eat it!" I heard my mom yell.

"I'm not hungry!" I said back. I didn't want to eat with my dad sitting there, especially after having Kendall over. I did not want to sit there and hear him act like he cared if I had fun or just acting fake. Next thing I knew my mom appeared at my bedroom door, "your dad isn't home. Come down and eat with me. We can talk if you want to."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as I shut the tv off and hopped out of my bed. We headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down behind the counter on the stool while my mom sat on the other side.

"Where did Kendall go?" My mom asked, eating the eggs off her plate.

"Oh. He said his mom told him he had to go," I paused, "pick up his sister." I lied.

"That's too bad. He didn't get to taste some of my homemade pancakes." She smiled at me. All I did was nod at her. "What's up with that attitude of yours?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With your dad, how you didn't want to answer his question and slammed your door. What's wrong?"

"You already know what he did. He was talking about me yesterday. He basically said I was a waste of his time. I don't know why he was acting like he cared when I came home. I didn't want to waste any more of his life by telling him about something that disgusts him." I explained, "I'm going into my room now. Thank you." I left my plate on the counter and headed up to my room.

I closed the door and locked it. I walked over to my bed and just laid down, thinking about how my dad probably hates me for hanging out with Kendall.

Kendall. I don't even know why I thought I would have a chance with him. It was probably just all a dare from his little group. Why did I think he would actually stay. He probably doesn't even care about me. I know we aren't going out or anything but I am really starting to catch feelings for him. I'm the stupid one. The stupid little nerd that everybody picked on.

I locked myself in my room the rest of the day, only getting up to use the bathroom. My phone buzzed about 15 more times that day, all from Kendall acting like nothing even happened and asking if I was okay.

Next thing I knew, I was staring up at my ceiling and crying. But now that I think about it, I'm not okay. Nothing is okay.

* * *

"Hey Logan!" Kendall yelled from down the hall. I ignored and walked faster to my locker, trying to avoid him. "Logan wait up!" Now I assume he was running to catch up to me. I opened up my locker and tried to grab my things and head onto my next class.

I jumped a little when a hand grabbed my shoulder, "Hey, why have you been ignoring me?" I shut my locker and turned around, walking towards the classroom. "Are you okay? Is it about your dad? I told you, don't listen to a word-"

"It's not my dad. It's you. All you." I interrupted.

"What did I do?" He asked, trying to play innocent.

"You left in the middle of the night. Just walked right out and didn't even bother letting me know why and then you're just gonna act like nothing even happened? My dad hates me and I actually thought you cared and wanted to be my friend, but then when I woke up you just disappear. Wow Kendall. I know we haven't even been talking for a long time but that was really hurtful."

"I'm sorry. I had to-"

"I don't even care anymore okay? My life was a whole lot better without you in it. My dad actually liked me but now that you're here he thinks im just a waste of his time."

"Is that why you're so upset? Because your stupid dad can't handle you being gay? That's why you are so upset I left?"

"Just get away from me." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Can we at least talk about this at lunch?" He asked, "Please?"

"I don't know." I answered coldly. He still had a firm hold on my arm, "Can you let me go now? I need to go." He let go and I turned around, "Thank you."

He nodded in response and walked the other direction to his locker.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes until it was time for lunch. I really didn't feel like talking to Kendall. I knew even if I told him to go away, he would be stubborn and stay until we talked.

The lunch bell rang and I slowly picked up my things and walked as slow as I can to my locker, trying to waste time.

When I got into the lunch room there was only about 25 minutes left of lunch which I was happy about because that meant less time seeing Kendall. I sat down on a table in the corner of the lunchroom, not in the mood to talk to any of my friends.

"Hey. Can we talk now?" Kendall came over and sat down.

I just stared at my food and shrugged my shoulders. "Will you actually stay to finish the conversation?"

"Why does that bother you so much? I just left, so what?"

"Exactly Kendall. You just left. I actually thought you wanted to be my friend and that you actually cared. And you want to know why it bothers me so much? Because it happened to me before and I was hoping you wouldn't make the same decision he made."

"What happened?" He looked up at me.

"It shouldn't matter to you."

"It does matter. I want to know Logan. Can you please tell me?"

I sighed, "This guy came over to my house, wanting to hang out with me during freshman year. Then in the middle of the night he left, never talked to me again. Next day at school I found out he had told the whole school I forced him to sleep with me and that he had 'luckily' gotten away right before I could get into his pants." I took a deep breathe, "They only picked on me and just threw insults here and there because I was a nerd, but after that things got worse and they actually started, you know, hurting me just because I was 'a whore' which I'm not but that doesn't seem to matter to them." I looked at him, he looked shocked and somewhat mad. "It's okay. You could go with your group and act like nothing ever happened these past days. It's better to fit in then be the whore's friend."

"Why do you make it sound so bad to be your friend? Carlos and the rest of them look just fine."

"It's because they came during sophomore year. They don't know about this story and I would never tell them. Sure they get insults on being gay because they have 'caught my infection' but they learned how to dodge it so they are used to it. Your friends are probably the only people in this school who don't care about what I am."

"You say they hurt you, but how?" I looked at him in confusion, "Like, I never see anything happen in the halls or in here."

"They usually drag me to the back of the school or if they can't wait they find me in the bathroom." He raised his eyebrow, examining my face. I assumed he was looking for any type of bruise. "They would do it mostly on my stomach."

"Does your friends or parents know about this?" I shook my head no. "You have to tell them Logan! This could get bad."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I could handle it."

"I don't care if you could handle it. Next thing you know I could find you all bloody and bruised behind the school. I don't mean to sound negative but it's the truth. They could take it to a whole different level and beat you really bad. You need to tell somebody."

"I would but I can't."

"Why not? And it better be a good reason too."

"I can't say why. I wasn't even supposed to tell you. Don't tell anybody I told you please."

"Logan I really do care about you. You need to let me know why."

"I just can't say it Kendall! Especially not here."

"I'm going with you after school to your house. I don't care if you do want me there, I'm going and you are going to tell me why."

"Whatever." I said, getting up and walking back to my locker.

* * *

I was on my way walking home when Kendall's car pulled up next to me and rolled down the window. "Want a ride home?" He said with a smile.

"No. I'm good. I can walk."

"It wasn't really a question so get in the car. I'm taking you home."

I sighed and walked over to the passenger seat of the car and got in. "I was just fine walking." I buckled my seatbelt, rolling my eyes.

He pulled away from the curb, "not with those boys following you and occasionally whispering & pointing at you."

I looked in the mirror and saw a group of people walking the opposite direction, "How did you know-"

"I may or may not have been following you too to make sure you were okay. You're lucky I was or else you might've gotten beat up."

We finally reached my house and he put the car in park and we walked to the front door. I unlocked the door and locked it back behind us. We went up to my room and sat down on the bed, "Soooo…" I said, breaking the silence.

"Are you going to tell me why you couldn't tell me at lunch?"

"I don't know." I looked down at my hands.

"Nobody is here Logan! Nobody will here you! Just tell me."

"It doesn't matter. Can you just drop it?" I looked up at him, seeing the frustration building up inside of him.

"No I can't just drop it. I know we only been talking for a couple days but I don't know. I care about you okay? I don't want anybody to lay a finger on you. But the only way I could protect you is if you tell me what's going on."

My door slowly opened, revealing my dad's face peeking into my room, "oh, hi Logan! Is this your boyfriend?"

"We're just friends Dad." I said with no emotion, having a pretty good idea that he was mad that 'the guy who is turning me gay' was in his house.

"Oh. That's wonderful. Can you give me and Logan a moment please, um.."

"Kendall." Kendall said.

"Kendall." My dad repeated, smiling. "Thank you." He said as Kendall got up and walked out the room.

"Now, Logan. I'm just going to get straight to the point." He paused, "Are you gay?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Because Logan," I knew when he said my name in every sentence he was getting mad, "you see, gay people can't make babies. No more babies mean no more people. And do you know what no more people mean Logan?" He paused, I didn't answer. "No more Earth. And do you also know why it matters?" I shook my head, "Because gay people are faggots and are a disgrace to this world. Boys shouldn't like boys, boys should like girls like their supposed to. Gays are nasty and don't deserve to live." He paused for a moment. I was staring at the ground the whole time, each word was like a stab into my heart. "So Logan, answer the question. Are you gay?" I stayed silent, "Answer the freaking question Logan before I have to beat it out of you!" My dad's voice getting louder with every word.

Kendall opened the door quickly, I assumed he was eaves dropping. "Is everything alright in here?" He asked innocently, even though I knew that he knew it wasn't alright.

"Everything is just fine, now I'm not done having this very important talk with my son so if you would leave that would be greatly appreciated." My dad said, voice changing from angry to sweet.

Kendall looked at me with concerned eyes. I knew he was asking if he was telling the truth. I saw my dad staring at me with angry eyes, "Yes Kendall. Everything is alright."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be out here" He left and closed the door, I secretly hoped he would've stayed.

My dad got up and knelt down in front of me, "So Logan, are you gay? And if you lie to me then, let's just say, you wouldn't like the consequences."

I looked anywhere else but at him, "No." I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not gay." I said, a little bit louder.

I yelped a little from the impact of my dad's palm and my left cheek. "I'm going to give you one final time Logan. Are you gay?" I reached up to my cheek, now stinging in pain. "Answer the question!" He said as he pulled my hand down and pushed me to the ground, pinning me down to the floor.

"No, I-I'm not g-g-gay." I stuttered, scared of what he would do.

I screamed when I heard my jaw snap from my dad's punch.

Kendall opened the door once again, "What did you do?" He said coldly, looking at my dad.

"This is between me and my son, so if I were you I would get my faggot self out of here."

"Excuse me?" Kendall now looked like he was going to murder somebody.

"Do you need a hearing aid? I said get your gay self out of my house."

Next thing I knew, Kendall had kicked my dad in the groin.

He folded over for a quick second, "Oh, so you think you're so tough don't you?" My dad laughed, "Well, I guess I have to prove you wrong."

My dad tackled Kendall into the wall, punching him in the jaw then pinning him on the wall.

Kendall looked like he was just going to explode on my dad. He had tried getting away but my dad had a tight grip around his wrists. "Awwww. Little Kendall is angry. How cute." He said, smirking, then punching Kendall in the face repeatedly.

"Stop!" I had yelled, trying to pull my dad off of Kendall, only to get punched in the eye. I stumbled back from the force and immediately covered my eye.

When I looked back up Kendall was on the floor rolled up into a ball, trying to block as much as possible. My dad had repeatedly kicked and punched him until he got tired.

"I think you've learned to listen and stay out of conversations you weren't welcome in." He got up and walked away, kicking me in the stomach as hard as he could, "So next time, will you lie to me again?" I shook my head, then felt another sharp pain in my cheek, "I don't put you in school just for you to shake your head. Use your words!"

"No Dad." I said weakly, feeling the pain as my jaw moved.

"Good." He said simply and walked away, slamming the front door.

I looked over at Kendall and saw him still lying on the floor, not moving. "Kendall!" I crouched down next to him and shook him a little, "Kendall please tell me you're okay. I'm sorry!" A tear escaped my eye as he didn't respond. "Please Kendall. I know you're tough. Please tell me you're okay."

As if he heard me I saw his stomach rise and fall weakly. "He's gone now." I said. He tried to straighten himself out and sit up, I could tell he was in so much pain. I gasped at the sight of his face, He had a busted lip, which was bleeding very badly and a black eye forming. "Oh my gosh Kendall."

I could tell he was trying to fight away the tears forming in his eyes. "It's okay to cry. I know it must hurt a lot. I won't judge you." As soon as I finished my sentence he just bawled his eyes out.

Soon after he was done letting it out, I took him into the bathroom and helped him get cleaned up. He hissed when he sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Logan," he started, "Your eye…" He reached up to touch it but I backed away once I felt the pain.

"All I have is one bruised eye while you are a mess. I don't think you should be worrying about me right now." It was silent for a few moments before I decided to break it, "you know, I am so sorry this happened."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"If I hadn't lied to my dad then maybe it wouldn't have happened and none of us would be hurt."

"You know if you did say you were gay and told him the truth he would have beat you up anyways."

"Logan!" My mom had called from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" I replied.

"Oh hi there Kendall, I got this letter in the mail that's for you Log-" She stopped, "What happened? Who did this to you guys?" She asked as she fully took in our appearances.

"Um…" I thought, I didn't want my parent's marriage to be broken because of this. "We just-" I was about to tell, yet another lie until Kendall cut me off.

"That thing you call a husband yelled at Logan, slapped him, punched him. That's what happened." He said with anger in his voice, "And me? Yeah. He did this too. Punched and kicked me wherever he could. Logan, there is no need to lie. He needs to be punished for what he has done. He shouldn't have laid a finger on you."

"Oh my gosh. Are you guys okay?" Was all my mom can say, shock in her eyes. "I'm going to go take care of him. He will not live here anymore if he can't accept the fact my son is gay." We both nodded, "If you two need anything, just tell me. And Kendall, if you would like to stay the night I could call your mom and tell her. I'm sure she would be fine with it."

"Thank you but I think I'll go home in a little while" Kendall said. My mom nodded and walked out of the bathroom to wherever she went to go. I tried to fight the tears that was coming, "Logan, it's okay."

"No it's not okay. This shouldn't have happened. I should like girls. If I weren't so attracted to boys maybe we would have all been happy." I sat down on the edge of the bathtub, "He is right. I am a disgrace to this world. I don't deserve to be here."

Kendall lifted up my chin with his thumb, "don't say that. It's not true. You have every right to be here. You are a wonderful human being, don't believe anything he says because everything that came out of his mouth are lies. And I'm happy you're here, because if you weren't, my life wouldn't have been as wonderful as it is now that I met you."

We were inches away from each others face, staring into each other eyes. Did Kendall just say he liked having me around? Did he really feel that way or was the pain going to his brain so all of this is just spilling out with no meaning.

He leant in a bit closer, sealing the gap between our lips. As soon as my lips touched his I felt like fireworks was going off in the background. After about 15 seconds I finally registered what was going and and pulled away. He looked at me with sad eyes.

We sat there looking at each other until he decided to break the silence. "I like you Logan." He smiled, dimples showing.

"Get out." I simply said. I saw the confused look on his face and repeated myself, "I said get out Kendall."

"Why?" He asked.

"Can you just please leave." I said, "please go."

He simply got up and walked out the bathroom, "I'm sorry." He apologized before heading down to his car.

I walked to my room, closing the door. "What just happened?" I asked myself, tears rolling down my cheeks for a reason I didn't know.

* * *

**There it is :) I read this chapter over many times but I'm still not sure if its a good one. I tried though so you have to give me some credit for that ;) But like always, Read & Review! I will probably be posting once a week because twice a week is too hard for me to keep up with. So yeah. Goodbye! :)**


End file.
